His Best Kept Secret
by Pricat
Summary: Selena is Perry and Pinky's child made from their D.N.A and Doofy and Alter Perry are raising her  but learn about family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**My second Perinky story!**

**It's about Selena who is Perry and Pinky's child and was created from Perry and Pinky's D.N.A as they knew they couldn't have a child.**

**Selena is a brown furred platypus who likes grilled cheese and has her mother's shyness and had her Dad's eyes.**

**I know gamergurl98 likes.**

* * *

Doof smiled as his new invention was activating, as somebody was watching the machine hum adding Perry's D.N.A along with Pinky's D.N.A into the mchine as it could create children for those who couldn't have children.

It'd been many years since Perry and Doof had became enemies and frenemies but he then heard the window crash open as somebody entered, making Alter Perry smile knowing who it was, but Perry was stunned hearing crying, the sounds of an infant as something was in the pouch end of the machine, as he turned the animal translator on.

"What the heck are you guys up to?" he said, stunned.

But he became speechless, seeing an infant platypus in the pouch, crying loudly as Alter Perry was covering his ears.

"W-We did this for you as you and Pinky always wanted a child, but you couldn't, so I used some D.N.A samples from you and Pinky to create her.

She's pretty cute huh, Perry?" Doof told him.

The turquise furred male picked p the infant, knowing infant humans and animals needed their parents as he picked her up gently, inspecting her.

She had brown fur like Pinky but had his hazel brown eyes, but seemed happy as she relaxed in his arms.

_Awwwwwww she's very cute, and I can't believe she's mine and Pinky's but she needs to stay here as Monogram would come down hard on us as he calmed down, finding out Pinky and I are in love._

_I know who can look after her, though until Pinky and I tell Monogram,_

His thoughts were broken by babbling, as it was the infant being cute like him.

He then sat down in the recliner, as Doof handed him a baby bottle full of warm milk for the infant as Perry put it into the infant's bill.

"Good girl, Selena." he whispered.

Doof smiled seeing this but Alter Perry rolled his eyes, taking a picture but wondered why the turquise furred male was sad.

"Pinky and I can't keep her, not now as Monobrow would kill us because he just calmed down about us being in love.

But when all that blows over, we'll raise her.

I was thinking you guys could help out with Selena." he told them.

Doof understood his frenemy's concern, happy to raise his and Pinky's child until they were ready but Alter Perry didn't look pleased.

"What are you going to call her, Perry?" he asked.

"Selena." he replied smiling as the infant was yawning.

Doof was rocking the infant in his arms as she was falling asleep.

"She's very cute, like you Perry.

You're not gonna send her to an orphange, are you?" he told him.

Perry shook his head.

"No, No I'm not, Doofy.

I think you and Alter Perry could raise her." he told him.

Doof smiled, hearing this.

"We'll try our best." he assured him.

Alter Perry sighed, knowing that a baby was hard work.

He then had a mean face on, looking at the baby, making Perry sigh.

"Don't worry Perry, he'll warm up to her in no time." he told him.

Perry hoped so as he was staying here for the night so Selena wouldn't be scared.

Doof smiled, seeing Perry yawn lying on the couch next to Selena, falling asleep but Alter Perry chuckled hearing him snore, recording it.

Doof sighed at that, shaking his head.

* * *

At six in the morning, Perry was woken by Selena's crying, as his hazel eyes fluttered open seeing the brown furred infant platypus wake up, needing food .

"Awwwwwww come on honey, let's go get you some milk." he said picking her up.

They then went into the kitchen, as he placed Selena in a highchair, getting a bottle and filling it with warm milk.

Selena got excited as he approached, placing the bottle in her bill, drinking which made him smile as she was calm but saw Doof enter, with dark rings under his eyes.

"Hey, Perry.

I see Selena's up." he said yawning.

"I'm really sorry if she woke you up." Perry told him.

"Awwwww it's okay.

She's just a cutie strudel baby." he said blowing on Selena's stomach.

Milk then spat out of Selena's bill, sprating over Doof but Perry heward her laugh, making his heart melt.

"Whatcha you gonna tell Pinky, Perry?" he said.

"I'm gonna tell her today at work, when we're alone." he answered.

Doof was stunned but understood.

He then saw him leave for work but Selena cried loudly.

He sighed, preparing to take care of her.


	2. Telling Her About Selena

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing as I knew you'd like it and yeah Selena is very cute.**

**Pinky finds out about Selena but will meet her and Perry's daughter after work but Selena's keeping both Alter Perry and Doofy busy.**

* * *

"Pinky, you okay?" Perry asked.

Pinky was stunned, after hearing from her boyfriend about Selena, but Perry was scared at her reaction but would let her see their daughter later after work.

"Y-Yes, Yes I'm fine Perry.

I'm stunned Doofy did this.

Please tell me Monobrow doesn't know." she pleaded.

"No, No he doesn't.

Like I'd tell him." he replied.

She relaxed, knowing he wouldn't tell Monogram something like that but she was curious to see Selena after work, hearing Perry describe her.

They then went to work.

* * *

In D.E.I, Alter Perry was annoyed, as Doof was busy with an inator and Selena was waking up, crying which was bugging him because he didn't know how to deal with babies, but Doof was better with her than him.

He wrinkled his nose, smelling something from the infant platypus's diaper as he grabbed fresh diapers, going into the kitchen, placing Selena on the counter, but the smell of the dirty diaper was overpowering him, making him curse in platypus.

"Geez kid, whatcha you been eating?" he said.

Selena laughed at him, thinking that was funny.

"You think that's pretty funny, huh?

You're never gonna break me down, kiddo." he said.

He then changed her diaper, picking her up and going back into the living room, placing her in the playpen Doof had made for her, as she was playing with toys as Alter Perry was working on his I-Pad 2 which he'd bought himself using some of Doof's ailmony.

* * *

Perry and Pinky entered D.E.I, after finishing work, but Pinky was anxious to see her and Perry's infant daughter as they got in the elevator as Perry pressed the button for Doof's floor as the doors closed, but anxiety was in his hazel eyes.

_I hope Doofy's taking care of Selena, as she's important to Pinky and me._

_But Alter Perry better not have tried to teach her bad things, knowing him as I trust Doofy but not sure about him._

_I guess we'll see soon._

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the doors opening as he and Pinky left, walking down the hallway but heard laughter, making Perry smile knowing it was Selena as Pinky rang the doorbell as Doof answered it.

"Hey guys, come in." he said as they followed him inside.

Perry saw his and Pinky's daughter, sucking on Alter Perry's tail, which was very cute, knowing it was a comfort thing, but Alter Perry was shaking her off which made Pinky worry, seeing Selena fall off but was crying but Perry then offered his tail as Selena was sucking on it, calming down.

"You just abandon her, Perry!" Alter Perry growled.

Perry sighed, ignoring him as Selena was in his arms but she was hugging Pinky, not knowing she was her mother.

Doof smiled as Perry was playing with her, making her laugh.

Alter Perry then yawned, tired out from Selena as he headed over to the basket Doof had made for him, but Perry saw Selena crawling over there.

"No, No honey, let him sleep.

He's cranky when he doesn't sleep." he said.

Doof was making tea and cheese for them, but Selena got excited smelling cheese as Perry laughed.

"Awwwww you want some cheese?" Pinky said getting excited herself.

Doof then came in, carrying a tray with tea and chesse on it, putting it on the coffee table.

He then joined them on the couch.


	3. Trying To Make Him A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and so glad people are enjoying it like the great Brookiesmirtz whose new story Thoughts, I just read and loved along with gamerhirl98, the person who started Perinky in the first place.**

**Thanks to those guys for reading and reviewing.**

**Alter Perry is still unhappy about having an infant in the house, but Selena is starting to break down his emotionl barriers he set up after running away from his Phineas and Ferb which I'll explain in an ATSD story I'll maybe post when this one is finished, okay?**

* * *

Alter Perry growled in anger later that night, as Selena wouldn't stop crying and Doof was kept up but wondered how he could handle an infant crying, keeping him up all night.

He wanted to put Selena in a cage, putting a muzzle on her so she'd shut up but sighed, knowing Perry would kick his butt for that.

Doof crashed on the couch, exhausted from taking care of Selena, as he approached, seeing Selena still crying as he got onto his hind legs.

Selena whimpered as she was in his arms, but was rocking her back and forth, but it was relaxing her but also relaxing him, making some odd warm feeling run through him.

Selena's eyes closed in sleep making him very happy but was tired out but got an idea as he carried her over to his basket, yawning and laid down on his side but laid Selena down by him, wrapping his arms around her gently but protectively.

He then fell asleep, instantly as his head hit the pillow, exhausted from Selena.

* * *

The next morning, Doof woke, rubbing sleep from his eyes but couldn't help but smile at seeing Alter Perry asleep but with Selena by his side, taking a photo.

He then took Selena from him so he could let him sleep longer, knowing that Selena tired him out yesterday and had kept him up last night, meaning total crankiness from him.

He then placed Selena on the couch while he went into the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping she'd stay asleep for a while.

He knew Perry was coming over later to be with Selena.

But he saw Alter Perry walk in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, seeing Doof cooking breakfast as he was hungry.

"Where's Selena?" he asked Doof.

"Asleep on the couch." he replied softly flipping pancakes.

Doof saw him catch one in his hands but he ate it raw, making Doof make a disgusted face.

"What did I tell you about doing that?

I don't want you to get sick, again." he said.

"Yeah, Yeah I know.

But I'm starving and I just woke up." he replied.

Doof then heard Selena crying, making him worry, almost dropping the pan but Alter Perry stopped him going into the living room, finding Selena on the couch awake and about to fall off.

"That's not a good thing, kiddo!

Your Dad will kill me if you're hurt." he said catching her.

He was relieved but he heard her laughing, thinking it was some kind of game.

_She's pretty cute, like her father and that mutt that's her mother._

_Stop thinking like that, she's getting to you._

_You need to be tough, unless you want people to think you're soft._

_That's why your owners rejected you._

That thought made Alter Perry's face darken, placing Selena in his arms, entering the kitchen but Doof saw him place her in the highchair as Doof noticed he was in a bad mood.

"There's the little brat, Doof.

I'm going out for a while to clear my head." he told him.

Doof sighed, having a feeling taking care of Selena was making him remember his owners, which had brought him happiness until they found out his secret life and had rejected him.

He knew he couldn't trust anybody, except for him and Perry.

But he could deal with him later as he was tickling Selena and playing with her, but she was eating up the attention he was giving her.

"Awwwwwww it's okay cutie strudel, he'll be back.

He just needs a time out." he said playing more with her.

* * *

Later, Alter Perry returned, seeing Selena asleep, making him smile a little but made that smile vanish, when Doof entered the room.

"We need to talk." he said, heading to the lab.

Alter Perry knew this wasn't going to be a walk on the Yellow Sidewalk.

He then followed Doof into the lab.

"I know you think you need to be tough all the time, but you don't have to be, as I know you do care about others, but just the hurt from your memories and being my alter self's henchman is stopping you.

Selena needs a father figure in her life, and you would be perfect." he told him.

"I can't be a father figure, Doof.

I'll screw her up, then Perry will kick both our butts." he said.

"You should just try.

You need to think about it." he told him as they left the lab.


	4. Opening Up A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's spending another night at Doofy's place so he can be with Selena but Alter Perry is trying to figure out whether he wants to be a part of Selena's life.**

**Thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing and so glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

Perry wondered why his alter self was so quiet, when he'd came over to see Selena but Doof knew he was taking his time, thinking about becoming a father figure to Selena, knowing Alter Doof had scrwed up his adopted daughter Brooke's life, but he smiled as he and Doof were giving her a bath, but they were teaching her to swim.

"Kick, strudel cutie, kick!" Doof told Selena.

The infant was copying what Perry was doing, but was enjoying the fun and splashing him and Perry in the process but they were stunned seeing her swim in the tub, as Doof took a photo.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl." he said drying her off.

He then heard soft crying, but it wasn't Selena as he and Doof exchanged a worried glance, having a feeling as they entered the living room, stunned seeing Alter Perry crying, tears leaking from his eyes but Selena crawled over to him, but wrapped her tiny brown furred arms around his neck, trying to wipe his tears away.

"W-Whatcha you doing, kiddo?" he asked stunned.

Perry had a feeling he'd been thinking about Doof's offer to be a father figure to his child, along with remembering being with his Phineas and Ferb along with being rejected by them, after they found out he was an agent.

"She wanted to comfort you." Perry told him.

Alter Perry was confused, as to why the infant platypus would want to comfort somebody like him.

"W-Why would she, Perry?

I'm not the perfect father." he said.

"That doesn't matter, as she likes you.

You could play with her and help her grow." Perry told him.

Alter Perry wiped away tears, nuzzling the infant feeling better as he'd never known whaty a gentle touch felt like.

"Y-You're right, Perry." he said sniffling.

Selena was nuzzling his head still, which was relaxing him but Perry took a photo of them together.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

Alter Perry nodded, getting to his webbed feet but Selena was laughing as she thought it was a game, as he sat down on the couch but took Selena, placing her in his lap, seeing Perry join him with baby food for her.

"She must be hungry, huh?" Doof told them.

"Yes, Yes she is, Doofy." Perry answered.

He was opening the tin, grabbing a spoon, seeing Selena excited but was putting it in the food and putting it in her bill after eating some himself, showing her that it was good.

Alter Perry smiled, watching Selena eat, as she was being cute.

He was getting that warm feeling again, but it wasn't making him want to puke like it normally did when he got it last night from letting Selena sleep with him.

Doof hoped Pinky wasn't mad, knowing Perry had told her about Selena.

* * *

Pinky was restless, that night sleeping in her basket in Isabella's room, hoping Selena was okay at Doof's place but would go see her, sneaking out to go see her and Perry's daughter but would be back in the morning.

She then arrived at D.E.I, sneaking into Doof's apartment, but saw Selena in Alter Perry's arms as Perry was reading her a story, as it was cute.

Doof saw her there, letting her in as she sat on the couch besides Perry, as Selena was yawning as she nuzzled her.

"I love you, baby girl." she said to her.

Alter Perry smiled seeing this as Selena's eyes closed in sleep, but was carrying her to his basket.

He placed a blanket over her sleeping body, but kissed her forehead.

He blushed, knowing he hadn't shown his feelings in a while.

Doof smiled at this as he knew Alter Perry was opening up a little more.

He hoped that he would feel better.


	5. Having Fun With Selena

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to gamergirl98 for reviewing and yes, yes the story is very sweet but in a good way.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open, earlier the next morning, hearing Selena whimper, knowing she was about to wake up but Doof and Perry were sound asleep and he didn't want to wake them up.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes, picking Selena up, heading to the kitchen but nuzzling her as she was waking up, but full of energy.

He put her in the highchair, making her a bottle of warm milk but had a crazy idea, knowing how to make pancakes and eggs as he decided to make Doof and Perry breakfast, getting to work as Selena was playing with her tail, which was keeping her entertained while he was cooking but hoped the smoke alarms wouldn't go off.

He'd had some sad dreams about Alter Doof and how he'd made him his sidekick, but playing with Selena was making him feel better.

He sighed, drinking coffee as it was helping him wake up but smiled as he was flipping pancakes using his tail instead of the frying pan.

Selena was laughing, as it was fun to watch, but Perry smiled watching his alter self keep his young daughter happy, knowing he was doing good so far, as her father figure.

But a pancake then hit him, making Alter Perry turn around, blushing as he couldn't help but smile, at this.

"Sorry about this, I was just making pancakes for you and Doof." he answered,#.

"It's okay, you seem to make Selena happy." he told him.

Perry smiled, as he was wiping pancake batter from him.

Selena was clapping her paws.

Perry blushed at her, knowing he looked like a fool right now.

He then picked her up, as she was riding on his shoulders going into the living room but had a bottle of milk and baby food in his paws.

But he noticed that some teeth were beginning to come up, making him worried, knowing Selena would start teething soon along with biting.

"What's so funny, Perry?" he heard Alter Perry ask.

"Selena has some teeth about to come up.

She'll be starting teething soon along with biting." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled evilly.

But Selena was babbling away as usual, which made Perry's heart melt.

Doof then joined them, as Selena was very excited.

"Hey, cutie strudel." he said picking her up.

Perry then sighed, as they entered the kitchen as he had to go to work, soon.

He along with Doof and Alter Perry sat down at the table, eating pancakes, knowing Selena will cry as soon as he left.

Alter Perry saw Doof preparing himself for a meltdown.

Perry's watch beeped, meaning it was time to go to work, but he saw Selena whimpering, dreading hearing her cry.

"Just go, Perry.

We'll take care of her." Alter Perry heard Doof say.

* * *

Selena was still crying, after Perry had left a few seconds ago making Doof frantic trying to calm the infant platypus down but nothing he was doing was working as Alter Perry had an idea, activating his wings, making Selena curious as he picked her up gently, seeing worry in Doof's eyes, knowing what he wanted to do.

"You can't!

If Monobrow catches you, we're dead meat!" he said.

"Yes, Yes I'm quite aware of the risk, but it'll calm her down." he said leaving the building.

He heard Selena laughing, as the wind was rushing through her fur but Alter Perry smiled, having fun at disobeying rules once again but approached the O.W.C.A building.

"That's where your Dad works, kiddo.

I would love to go say hi, but Monobrow would kill me, then send you far away.

But it doesn't mean we can't have fun.

Don't tell Doofus or your Dad." he said flying away.

* * *

Pinky smiled, listening to her boyfriend Perry tell her about their daughter being cute, but felt bad that Selena didn't know her as her mother but Perry assured her, he would tell Selena when she was older but hoped Alter Perry wasn't putting her in danger or doing something stupid.

"We should keep faith in him, Perry.

Maybe he'll surprise you." she told him.

Perry hoped she was right.

He then went to train.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof had went shopping, meaning Alter Perry had to watch Selena until Perry and Pinky came over but saw the infant roll around on the floor, but he wanted to make her tough like him, but smiled knowing he could make her his protege, as she'd helped him cause mischief.

He just hadn't told Doof all the fun stuff they'd done today.

"You wanna be tough, like me?

You were a lot of fun today." he said, getting on the floor.

He then started gently play fighting with her, careful not to hurt her as he would invoke not just Doof's wrath but Perry's wrath wouldn't be fun.

Selena laughed, tumbling onto the floor as she was loving the attention he was giving her, blocking his punches.

He laughed, picking her up and activating his wings.

_Screw waiting for Perry, I wanna have some fun._

He then left the building, with Selena in his arms but she was laughing, having fun and waving her arms in the air, but Perry was stunned yet angry seeing how reckless his altter self was being, but Pinky was scared seeing Selena with him, following him into Danville Park.

"Hold on, kiddo." Alter Perry told her.

He was going faster than normal, but then crashed into a tree as ASelena fell but landed in a pile of leaves, making Perry relieved, but heard her whimper, feeling her tail as it was broken.

But Alter Perry whimpered, getting up as he felt pain in his arms.

But Perry was furious, handing Selena to Pinky as he approached his alter self, grabbing him by the wing, dragging him into the hover car.

Alter Perry frowned, as they went back to Doof's.

* * *

"Doofy, will Selena be okay?" Perry heard Alter Perry ask.

That made them stunned, hearing he was worried about someone other than himself.

"Yes, Yes she'll be fine, she just broke her tail.

It'll heal in a few week's.

I'm worried about you." he told him..

Alter Perry blushed, knowing he didn't want to show weakness around them.

"Step into my lab." Doof said.

Alter Perry then gave in, following Doof.


	6. Giving Him A Second Chance

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know gamergirl98 is loving it.**

**Alter Perry's feeling really bad about Selena getting hurt, as he was only having fun plus Selena likes being with him.**

**Doofy's trying to get Perry to give him a second chance.**

* * *

Alter Perry was feeling bad, as he was in Doof's lab as Doof was checking him out, but saw his arms were broken but felt bad for him, knowing he'd never meant for Selena to get hurt as he was placing Alter Perry's arms in casts, as the tough talking platypus was whimpering from the pain.

"It'll be okay, Perry will forgive you.

I kind of talked to him for you.

It was sweet that you were playing with Selena." he told him.

Alter Perry nodded, as Doof gave him pain killers for the pain in his arms, meaning he couldn't use his wings but was feeling woozy from the morphine Doof had given him.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep, as Doof saw Perry wnter with Selena in his arms as Doof was going to tend to her tail next, but his heart ached hearing her cry from the pain, glaring daggers at his alter self as he'd given him a black eye, along with Pinky biting him.

Doof then took Selena from him gently, setting her on her stomach as he was placing her tail in a cast, but Selena was crying loudly.

"Aw, I know baby girl.

But in a few week's, the tail will be healed." he assured her.

She was beginning to calm down, as Doof had given her something to help her pain but saw her nuzzle Alter Perry as she laid beside him.

"Alter Perry didn't mean to get Selena hurt, he was just having fun.

He truly cares about her, like we do.

We should give him another chance." Doof told him.

Perry sighed, knowing he was right, as he'd given him a second chance and they were now frenemies so maybe he could give Alter Perry a chance, knowing Selena liked him but knew the O.W.C.A S.W.A.T team could use an new captain and Alter Perry fit the bill.

He would talk to Monogram in the morning, seeing Pinky had left to go home before Isabella was worried.

Doof understood, stroking Selena gently, holding her in his arms looking at the tiny cast on her little tail.

He heard Alter Perry snore in sleep, leaving him for now as they left the lab, knowing he knew where the living room was from here.

* * *

Perry was restless, that night as he couldn't sleep because he was worrying about Selena as he'd told Phineas and Ferb about her but not that his alter self was helping Doof raise her, along with the fact that Pinky was Selena's mother, along with her being his girlfriend.

He cared deeply about Selena, his fatherly instincts were going wild as he remembered the first time he'd held her in his arms.

He then felt his eyes getting heavy, sleep overtaking him, but was fighting a losing battle as they closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof saw Alter Perry still asleep in his basket the next morning, with red rims round his eyes but Selena was lying beside him, as he had a feeling she'd been crying because her tail was bothering her but knew Perry's alter self was warming up to her, going into the kitchen to make breakfast hearing his phone ring, answering it so Selena wouldn't wake up.

It was Charlene, reminding him that Vanessa was spending the weekend with him as worry filled him, knowing she didn't know about Selena but sighed as he would tell her when she arrived later, as it was Friday.

He heard soft chattering, turning around seeing Alter Perry there at the table, but quiet making Doof worry about him, thinking he'd hit his head after smacking into that tree yesterday.

"Selena's still asleep, but Perry's pretty mad at me, right?

Because of yesterday?

I never meant to hurt her, Doofy.

I just wanted to have fun." he said, not showing eye contact.

Doof felt bad for him, but liking this side of him seeing him drink coffee, which always woke him up.

He then heard his phone ring, answering it.

Alter Perry could hear Perry's voice on the other end.

He tensed up, wondering what Perry wanted, probably revenge for Selena getting hurt.

"He wants you to meet him t the O.W.C.A building, he's not mad at you." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled, leaving as he knew Doof could watch Selena until he got back.


	7. Bringing Her With Him

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Vanessa finds out about Selena but is happy along with Perry finding out his alter self sleepflies.**

* * *

Doof noticed Alter Perry was quiet, coming back from meeting Perry at the O.W.C.A building, but he smiled seeing Selena asleep in his basket but lay beside her, feeling pain in his arms but Doof decided to let them sleep.

He'd heard from Perry that Alter Perry went through training to maybe be the new captain of the S.W.A.T team for the O.W.C.A but he'd turned Monogram down which wasn't like him to turn away.

_He must really care about Selena, if he turned down the chance to be captain._

_I'm proud of him, actually as he's learning from being a father figure to Selena._

_Maybe he and Perry should talk together._

He was making lunch for them, but heard footsteps, turning around and seeing Alter Perry there taking his medicine for his arms, making Doof smile knowing they would heal soon.

"I care about Selena alot, Doofy.

Being captain of the S.W.A.T team would make me miss seeing her grow up, besides Perry and Pinky are already missing out on seeing her grow.

You think I'm dumb to not take the offer, right?" he told him.

He then felr a warm, yet good feeling in him as Doof was giving him a hug.

"No, No you're not dumb to reject the offer.

You're pretty smart." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled, hearing Selena wake up, going to get her but Doof smiled taking her from his arms, placing her in the highchair, nervous as it was Friday and Vanessa would be coming over to spend the weekend with him.

* * *

Vanessa was curious, entering her Dad's apartment, seeing Alter Perry with Selenas in his arms even though they were still in casts and Perry was sitting beside him on the couch, but Perry then told her.

She stroked Selena's head gently as Perry was reading to the infant platypus, noticing Alter Perry staring at the Goth teen.

He shook his head, seeing Vanessa go to her Dad's lab.

* * *

Doof was in his lab, making some new toys for Selena, but smiled seeing Vanessa there, as she saw he hadn't been building any inators which was a good thing, in her opinion.

She knew that Selena wasn't just melting Alter Perry's heart but her Dad's as well.

It was a good thing.

She decided to leave him alone for now.

* * *

Tears were in Alter Perry's eyes, as he sat on the rooftop later that night, as he missed his Vanessa in the second dimension but he didn't notice Perry sat beside him, knowing Doof came up here when he was sad and needed to think.

Perry then saw him put a silver locket around his neck, as Vanessa had given it to Alter Perry in the second dimension as a sign of friendship but also of love.

Alter Perry's eyes then closed, humming something peaceful as his wings activated, flying off but Perry was worried, seeing he was asleep and had to go after him as he had the Other dimension-inator.

But he realised he was going to get Vanessa and decided to leave him, hoping he'd be okay.

He had to go back to Doof before Selena woke up.

* * *

Alter Vanessa smiled, kissing Alter Perry, as he showed up in her room, as she'd been miserable but she was excited hearing about the dimension he'd been in, for a while.

She was nervous but wanted a better life than in this dimension that her Dad had ruined.

Alter Perry smiled, activating the Other Dimension-inator as a portal appeared, flying through it, closing the portal but Alter Perry smiled along with Alter Vanessa as they were free.

He then returned to Doof's after reassuring her that her Dad, was nicer in this dimension making her relax but she was tired along with him, crashing on the couch in each other's arms.


	8. Bonding With Phineas and Ferb

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing and Alter Perry took Alter Perry to Doof and Perry's dimension because he missed her and she wanted a better life.**

* * *

Perry was nervous, entering the living room of Doof's place, but saw that Alter Perry was asleep on the couch but a jet black furred platypus was asleep beside him, making him curious, but worried hearing Selena waking up in Doof's room as he'd made a crib for the infant in there so Doof could take care of her.

He knew Doof could handle Selena along with Alter Perry, going into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, having a rough night from worrying about his alter self and from nightmares about the Second dimension and Alter Doof.

He knew that maybe getting out of here for a while might help, a small smile crossing his bill knowing Phineas and Ferb would be making another amazing project and decided to go have fun with them, as it was the weekend after all.

_I'll go after breakfast, once Doofy's awake along with my alter self as they can handle her, but I wonder who the jet black furred platypus sleeping in my alter self's arms is._

_I'm sure he'll tell me. _

He then was listening to music on his I-Pod in the kitchen, but heard footsteps turning around and seeing Doof awake with Selena in his arms.

"Morning, Perry." he said placing Selena in the highchair.

"Morning, Doofy.

I didn't really sleep well.

Because I was worrying about my alter self.

He was sleep flying last night.

He then brought somebody with him." he told him.

Doof then was helping him make breakfast, but was curious about the jet black furred platypus female that was sleeping on the couch beside Alter Perry.

Perry then was making eggs and bacon.

He knew eggs were odd for somebody like him to eat as platypus offspring came from eggs,

Doof saw Selena clapping her paws, curious at the smell.

He smiled at this.

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open, smiling seeing that Alter Vanessa had finally transformed into a female platypus, after using the Platypus Change-inator on her, knowing this way Alter Doof could never find her.

He knew she was very shy and quiet compared to the Vanessa in this dimension, but hoped that she would come out of her shell.

Vanessa walked in, weariung black pyjamas with skulls over them, but gasped seeing the female platypus, as it had her dark blue eyes, making Alter Perry nervous.

Alter Vanessa stared at her with fear, making Vanessa stunned, as she was a tough Goth chick but the her from the second dimension didn't seem tough.

"It's okay, babe." he assured her.

Vanessa sighed, leaving to get breakfast.

She decided not to tell her Dad about this.

Alter Perry then knew Perry would be curious about it.

But they went to the kitchen.

* * *

Selena giggled, riding on Alter Perry's back as they were flying through Danville, but he was being careful as he didn't want to risk both Pinky and Perry being mad at him.

"Dada." she said, making him smile stunned.

"I-I'm not your Daddy, kiddo." he told her.

But the infant platypus didn't understand what he meant, being so young but he hoped Perry didn't find out or he would be mad.

He decided to go to the park for a while, knowing the playground would tire her out.

* * *

Perry smiled, as he was in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with Phineas and Ferb, working on one of their awesome projects as usual but had missed them, but heard them ask about where he'd been the last few nights.

"I was taking care of Selena, mine and Pinky's daughter.

Doofy made her from samples of mine and Pinky's D.N.A.

She's a platypus.

We shouldn't tell Isabella, as it would upset her.

We should just keep it a aecret." he said through the translator.

Phineas understood, as he hugged the turquise furred male.

He was happy for him as they were having fun.

They hoped he'd let them see Selena sometimes.

He hoped that Alter Perry was taking great care of his and Pinky's bundle of platypus joy.

Ferb smiled at this.

* * *

Doof was feeding Selena lunch, but thought her thinking Alter Perry was her Daddy was pretty cute, knowing Perry wouldn't be mad as she was still just an infant and would tell her when she was older about her actual parents.

He then saw Perry return, but he smiled watching his frenemy feeding Selena.

But his hazel eyes widened, hearing Selena call Alter Perry Daddy.

"Perry, it's okay.

She's an infant.

We'll tell her about you and Pinky when she's older." he assured him.

Perry sighed, knowing that he was right.

But he saw the jet black furred platypus female enter, as Selena was happy seeing her, calling her Mommy making him stunned and fainted.

Selena was whimpering, at this.

"It's okay kiddo.

He's just passed out." he told her.

Alter Vanessa then put her in his arms.

She hoped that Perry would be okay.


	9. Helping Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know gamergirl98 enjoys.**

**Perry's feeling a little bummed, that Selena doesn't know he's her father.**

**But Doofy will sort things out.**

* * *

Perry came around after having milk spilled on him, but was worried, remembering Selena had called his alter self Daddy instead of him, but hoped she'd drop it when she was older gettiing to his webbed feet, deciding to leave for a little while.

Alter Perry wondered what was going on, but sighed hearing he was going back to Phineas and Ferb's for a while.

"She's still just a baby, Perry.

She'll understand when she's older." he told him.

He then activated his jet pack leaving, but Selena whimpered, crying seeing him leave.

"I know, kiddo.

He'll come back, I know it.

But Alter Vanessa and I can take care of you." he said.

She then calmed down, at that as he saw Alter Vanessa join him, as Vanessa had gone out with friends but Doof was joining them in the liviung room, as they were watching the season finale of Glee, which was in New York.

He wondered where Perry was, but Alter Perry told him during the commerical break.

* * *

Perry was feeling bummed, eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's which he loved while watching TV, but was depressed about Selena thinking his alter self was her birth father, but would go back to Doof's on Monday.

Tears were welling up in his hazel eyes, but wiped them away, seeing Pinky enter but wondered what was wrong, as he told her.

She hugged him as there were ice cream o his bill.

"I'm sure she'll realise, Perry." she told him.

He smiled sadly, kissing her.

"I hope so, Pinky.

I care about Selena with all my heart, like I do about you." he told her.

Pinky nodded in reply, staying with him for the night.

* * *

Doof sighed, as he'd told Selena she had two fathers who looked the same, but cared about her with their hearts, but Alter Perry smiled, wiping tears from his eyes, knowing Perry would be happy that Selena would know him as her father along with him.

He then gulped, deciding to do something he never had the guts to do in the second dimension.

Alter Vanessa saw him fly off, hoping he'd be okay.

* * *

Alter Perry shivered, landing in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, as memories were returning but he tried to block them out, remembering his mission, sneaking into the house but tiptoeing into the living room, seeing Perry stare, knowing his alter self was scared to death, being in here as it brought back bad memories of his Phineas and Ferb, seeing him shake like Pinky.

"Whatcha you doing here?

You look scared to death." he said.

B-Because Doofy helped Selena relise you're her father too, Perry.

He told her a story about her having two wonderful fathers who care about her, with all their hearts.

Doofy wanted me to bring you back." he answered.

Perry was amazed not just at Doofy, but at his alter self for being brave and coming here to the one place that made him sad.

"I'll come back in the morning, okay?

Is Selena missing me?" he told him.

Alter Perry nodded.

"She was crying after you left, and it took me, Doofy and Vanessa to calm her down.

She cares about you a lot." he said shaking.

Perry hugged him, seeing him leave.

He would see Selena in the morning.


	10. First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Perry wants to ask Monobrow about being a part time agent so he can spend more time with Phineas, his little family and especially Selena.**

**Meaning Monobrow will find out about Selena.**

* * *

Perry entered D.E.I early the next morning, hoping that Doof hadn't stayed up all night with Selena. trying to calm her down because he'd went to Phineas and Ferb's last night but he heard Alter Perry snoring, deep asleep in his basket, as he entered the kitchen making himself coffee.

He'd had dreams and memories about being a father figure to Phineas, growing up and now being a father to Selena made him want to come back, but sighed sitting at the table, drinking black coffee while reading.

He then heard footsteps, not looking up or turning around knowing who it was as it was Doof with Selena in his arms.

"Morning, Doofy." he said softly.

"Dada!" Selena said pointing to Perry.

It made the rurquise furred male's heart melt, hearing his daughter say that, knowing whatever Doof had done, it'd worked.

"That's right honey." he said kissing her head.

She laughed at this, knowing he loved her along with Doof and Alter Perry but was rocking her as she'd woken up as she was hungry.

"Here you go, baby gitl." he said giving her a bottle of milk.

Doof smiled, seeing his frenemy proud of Selena but he had something on his mind, knowing sometimes work took him away from the little family they had here.

"Something on your mind, Perry?" he asked.

He nodded.

"I-I was thinking about becoming a part time agent so I could spend more time with you guys, especially Selena." he admitted.

"Hmm... that's good.

But what about Monobrow?

He'll have to know about Selena." he told him.

"It's just a risk we have to take, Doofy." Perry told him.

He would go after breakfast but heard the doorbell ring, as Doof answered it, seeing Phineas there but smiled as he had a soft spot for the eleven year old boy, as they were both inventors and a deep bond with Perry.

"Hey, Doofy, Perry said it was okay to come over." he said.

Doof let him in, but the red head smiled, being in Doof's place made him tingle in excitement.

Perry smiled seeing him but had Selena in his arms.

"Wow, so this is Selena?

She's very cute.

Just like you, when we were littler." he said.

Perry turned on his animal translator.

"Yes, Yes she is, Phineas.

Let me guess, bored?

Plus Ferb's with Vanessa." he said.

"Yeah.

Ferb's with Vanessa.

The rest of the gang went away on vacation." he told him.

"I guess it's okay." he answered.

Phineas was hungry as he hadn't had breakfast yet, but Perry laughed at his little brother.

It was what he thought of him, as he was older than him in animal years.

"Don't worry, Doofy will make breakfast soon.

I think Selena should learn to walk.

She's been trying secretly but falling." he told him.

"Of course, I'll help Perry." he replied hearing Selena belch.

Perry laughed as they went into the kitchen but saw Alter Perry there, but was nervous knowing he'd caused a lot of trouble in the second dimension, even though he was now a good guy.

"Phineas, it's okay.

He's not gonna hurt you." he whispered.

He had given Selena to Alter Perry as he climbed onto Phineas's back, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, knowing what had happened in the second dimension had been scary.

He knew Phineas had nightmares sometimes about it.

He then felt him shake, knowing his alter self was like this around him and Ferb.

"You know, you should give him a chance Phineas.

He's very scared of you and Ferb." he told him.

Phineas was stunned hearing this.

"Doofy was once bad too, but he became good." he said.

But he decided to distract Phineas by getting him to help Selena walk.

"She likes pancakes, Phineas.

She started eating solids a couple of weeks ago.

We should use that, to get her to walk." Perry said.

The red head nodded in reply, heading into the living room but saw Alter Perry there but Selena was rough housing with him.

She then crawled over to Perry as she was curious about Phineas.

"Come on baby girl, let's teach you to walk." Perry told her.

Alter Perry was silent but went outside for a flight, making Alter Vanessa sigh, knowing it was because of Phineas.

She knew he'd return soon.

* * *

Doof smiled watching both Perry and Phineas trying to teach Selena to walk, but she was having trouble, but had no doubt she'd walk as she was smart, like her Dad.

"Come on, baby gitl.

I know you can do this." Perry encouraged.

_I don't know if I can._

_I wanna make Daddy happy._

_I think I can, I think I can..._

Perry watched as Selena was getting onto her tiny webbed feet clumsily, trying not to fall, hearing her Dad and Phineas encouraging her, but they were excited as she was walking over to Phineas, but he caught her.

"Good job Selena.

You're becoming a big girl." he told her.

Perry smiled, hugging her as he had an idea, knowing Selena could use a big brother in her life as Doof was her uncle and Vanessa was her sister.

Phineas then smelt breakfast cooking, as Perry laughed.

"I have an idea.

Selena could use a big brother, somebody who's very kind and creative.

I was thinking you could fit the bill." he told him.

Phineas was stunned but would think about it.


	11. Running Off

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz and gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Of course Perry wants Phineas to be Selena's big brother, but he knows it'll work.**

**Phineas and Doofy do have a lot in common, so I can understand the rumours about Doofy being Phineas's Dad.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Phineas smiled, watching Perry feeding Selena, with baby food and apple sauce which she loved, but he thought it was cute and was thinking about being Selena's big brother knowing Ferb was like a big brother to him.

_i guess it would be fun to be the older sibling for once, as I can teach her many wonderful things, like when Perry was a baby._

_I hope Alter Perry's okay knowing Perry's worried about him._

He was eating pancakes but putting maple syrup on them but noticed Doof had gone, unaware he'd gone to talk to Monogram about making Perry a part time agent but Alter Vanessa was helping Perry with Selena, proud as she'd taped her first steps so they would remember when she got older.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, but worrying about my alter self.

Phineas freaked out seeing him earlier, and my alter self freaked out being in his and Ferb's house last night." Perry told her.

Alter Vanessa knew her boyfriend had been helping Alter Doof a long time ago but that was because her Dad had tricked him into thinking he could help him but he didn't.

She would talk to the red headed boy, seeing him inventing something for Selena.

Perry then saw Doof return, looking worried, knowing Alter Perry hadn't came back yet.

"He'll come back, because Selena will miss him.

She'll cry and cry, but won't stop until he comes back.

Like with Perry." Alter Vanessa said softly.

She was very shy around Doof because her Doof in the second dimension was cold and uncaring.

Phineas wondered why Alter Perry would care about Selena, but knew Perry had told him that he'd became a good guy.

He was just afraid that Alter Perry would turn evil again.

He would talk to Perry about it.

They were going to hang out later.

* * *

Alter Perry was in Danville Park, sitting under a big tree, as the warm sunlight was warming him up, unaware he was beginning to burn but didn't care.

Sadness and fear were in his eyes, remembering how scared Phineas had looked at him, knowing Selena wasn't scared of him but that was because she was still an infant, but worried about what she'd think when she was older and heard about what he was like in the second dimension.

He then took deep breaths, which Perry had told him to do when scared or upset but hoped that he was wrong, as he yawned as he was tired.

His eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry was sitting under the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, drinking lemonade as Phineas was quiet, thinking about things like about being a big brother, but also about Alter Perry but the turquise furred male was a little creeped out seeing the red headed boy so quiet like Ferb.

"Sorry, Perry, I was just thinking.

I want to be Selena's big brother.

I'm also worrying about your alter self." he told him.

Perry knew that, as he'd been worrying about his alter self himself as he hadn't been back since this morning.

But he saw Alter Vanessa show up.

"Alter Perry's at Danville Park." she said making him relieved.

He then went with her as Phineas was staying as the family were home.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry then found his alter self asleep under a tree, but was red as a crab meaning he'd been sunburnt as he woke him up, but he looked bewildered and confused, making them worry.

"Let's get you back to Doofy's, okay?

He'll help you out." Alter Vanessa said to him.

She then helped him up as she and Perry got back into the hovercar, driving off to D.E.I but Doof was stunned seeing Alter Perry like this, taking him to the lab.

Perry hoped he'd be okay, leaving to go back to Phineas.


	12. Exhausted

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to gamergirl98 for treviewing.**

**Alter Perry is kind of nervous as he thinks Selena will be scared of him when she's older, because Phineas is afraid of him but maybe Perry will help him.**

* * *

Doof was worried, seeing Alter Perry red like a lobster, along with being confused but had a feeling he was sunburnt and dehydrated and went to get him something to drink, remembering the inator that had made him and Perry dehydrated like that, and couldn't bear to see him like that, but Perry smiled opening a can of soda, handing it to Doofy, worrying for his alter self.

"Here you go, this should help you.

Doofy and I were like this once.

"Will he be okay. Doofy?" he heafd Perry ask.

He'd put Selena down for an nap and was worrying about his alter self, wondering why he didn't come home after Phineas left but he could ask him when he was feeling better.

"Being in the sun too long made him ill.

But he's tough and will recover." he said.

That made Perry relieved, but saw Alter Perry beginning to wake up, but relaxed after drinking juice which made him feel a little better.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"The sun made you sick.

But you'll be okay in a few days." he said.

Alter Perry was looking at the couch where Selena was sleeping, hoping she wasn't afraid of him when she was older.

Perry noticed anxiety in his eyes, which wasn't like him but had a feeling it was to do with Phineas's visit.

"What if, when she's older, she's afraid of me?

Like Phineas is." he said softly, looking away.

Perry felt bad for him, knowing Selena liked being with him, but understood as he cared about Selena.

"She could never be afraid of you, as you're part of our family.

Maybe I should help." he told him.

But looking at the watch, he saw it was late and he needed to get home before anybody noticed he was gone, especially Candace.

He had a baby monitor app on his spy watch so if Selena needed him, he could talk to her through it.

Alter Perry smiled, seeing him leave.

* * *

Phineas was lying awake in bed, as he heard the door open, seeing Perry walk in, yawning after a full day at Doofy's place, along with taking care of Selena but was begining to have dark rings under his eyes like Doof.

"Phineas, you okay?

You can't sleep, right?" he told him.

The red head nodded in reply but the turquise furred male climbed onto the bed, lying beside him.

"You seem really tired, huh?

I guess taking care of a baby would do that to you.

I was worrying about your alter self.

He really likes being with Selena." he said.

Perry smiled, knowing this was true.

"He's sick, because he was out in the sun for too long.

He thinks Selena will be afraid of him, because you two don't get along." he said.

Phineas felt bad for Alter Perry, but had an nightmare about him hurting Perry.

Perry knew they needed to get over what had happened in the second dimension.

But he didn't know Monogram was furious about Selena, as he heard Carl tell him to come at once.

* * *

Doof noticed Perry was quiet yet sleepy, falling asleep a lot along with dark rings under his eyes, plus his fur was messy because he'd been helping take care of Selena but realised he needed sleep otherwise he'd snap.

Phineas was also there but playing with Selena, as she was loving it and the attention her brother was giving her but he was worrying about Perry, knowing he'd been sad earlier this morning, coming back from work.

Alter Perry was playing video games with earbuds in so he wouldn't annoy anybody but Selena wanted him to play too.

Phineas smiled seeing her tugging on his tail, to get his attention but it was cute.

"It's okay Selena, maybe he'll play later." he said hugging her.

He then saw Perry fall onto the floor, exhausted, snoring but Selena whimpered.

"It's okay Selena, he's just tired." he said.

"I agree Phineas." Doof said.

But Phineas then pressed a button , as a bed revealed itself, which was at the proper temperature and comfort levels to help exhausted platypi sleep.

"I kinda invented it this morning, seeing Perry exhausted.

He has a demanding life.

He's an agent who kicks bad guy butt along with being a father to an infant.

He needs time to relax and recharge." Phineas told him.

There were earplugs in Perry's ears so he wouldn't be awoken.

But Doof then went to his lab.


	13. Calming Perry Down

A/N

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing and things are getting better as Perry is being forced by Monobrow to choose between his job and family but that's tough making a choice.**

**I know you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Doof saw a videophone call on the videophone in the lab, but frowned seeing it was Monobrow but stunned, hearing he wanted Perry to choose between his job or his family.

He knew Perry was still taking an nap and couldn't wake him up yet, as it wouldn't be right.

He hung up, furious and pacing the floor of his lab, turning around seeing Phineas but the red headed boy wondered why he looked so angry.

"Monogram wants him to choose between his job or us." he told him.

Phineas was stunned, knowing that Perry had a deep bond with him, Doof and the little family they had here.

"They can't make him do that, Doofy!" he said.

"I know, Phineas but it'll be hard for Perry.

Having to choose between his work and his family.

We need to help him with this." he told him.

Phineas agreed, as he was making a snack, but hoped Perry was still asleep but heard Selena crying as they went back into the living room.

Selena had woken up, scared that nobody was here when she'd woken up.

Phineas then picked her up, stroking her back.

"It's okay, kiddo." he heard Alter Perry say as Selena hugged him.

He blushed, unaware she was in Phineas's arms but the red headed boy had an idea about Perry having to choose between his job and his family.

"What is it?" Doof asked.

"What if Alter Perry filled in for Perry?

I'm sure Perry's boss wouldn't know." Phineas told him.

Doof slapped his hand on his face.

"That's a great idea, Phineas.

We should tell Perry when he wakes up." he said.

Phineas was then playing with Selena, but the infant platypus was happy seeing Alter Perry playing with her, seeing he had changed.

"Maybe it's okay if I trust him." he whispered to himself.

Alter Perry sighed as he noticed, that Phineas wasn't looking scared anymore, as Selena was playing with balls.

Doof thought it was cute, looking at the clock, as it was nearly five in the evening, making dinner for them, but was making dinner for Perry.

He saw him beginning to stir as he was making him coffee.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, rubbing sleep from his eyes and removing the earplugs, stretching.

He wondered what was on Doof and Phineas's minds as he didn't know that Monogram wanted him to choose between his job and his family as he knew about Selena and was angry.

His hazel eyes widened, hearing this but sighed, as he would give his boss a piece of his mind as he didn't want to leave his family especially Selena.

He was drinking coffee, helping him wake up.

But he liked Phineas's idea about his alter self filling in for him, at work.

Alter Perry then was feeding Selena.

He then saw Phineas leave.

But Selena was happy, being with him.

* * *

Perry snuck into the O.W.C.A building, as he was prepared to give Monogram a piece of his mind as he couldn't choose between his job or family, seeing Carl there as he was in the computer room.

"Hey Agent P, whatcha you doing?" he told him.

"I'm ticked off about Monogram, as he wants me to choose between my family and my job." he told him.

The intern understood, knowing how much he cared about Selena.

"Don't worry, Agent P..

You can tell him soon." he said to HIM.

He then entered Monogram's office, as Monogram was listening to the turquise furred male tell him about wanting to be a part time agent so he can spend time with his family and Selena.

Carl then heard him yelling, as he knew Perry was venting.

He then saw him leave, angry.

* * *

Alter Perry was stunned, seeing Perry return back to D.E.I so angry and had a feeling talking to Monogram had angered him, but he was blocking his punches, knowing the turquise furred male didn't mean it but saw him take deep breaths, calming down.

"Wow... I've never seen you like this.

It's a little scary, dude." he told him.

"I'm sorry I scared you.

I'm just angry at Monobrow.

He's a moron." he told him.

Alter Perry laughed, massaging his back, knowing this would calm him down along with a hot bubble bath, knowing that normally calmed Doof down, when he was angry and needed to calm down.

He then saw Phineas with Selena, playing with her as Perry smiled.

He then heard running water, heading into the bathroom, seeing a hot bubble bath waiting for him, climbing into it, sighing as his eyes closed in relaxation.

Alter Perry went to play with Selena along with Phineas.

He was very shy around the red headed boy, but Selena was helping break the ice.

"You seem really calm around her." Phineas told him.

"Yeah... she likes me unlike other people." he said softly.

Phineas felt bad for him, knowing that he cared about Selena but didn't seem bad compared to when he and Perry met him in the second dimension.

He then hugged him, making Alter Perry stare stunned.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about being here.

It's just I still haven't gotten over what happened." he told him.

"I knoqw what you mean, kid.

Sometimes I have dreams about it.

Thankfully Selena helps me forget." he replied.

Perry came out of the bathroom into the living room, wearing a dressing gown and slipper socks.

He was amazed, seeing his alter self and Phineas getting along which made him happy.

He knew letting him be a big brother was a good idea.

But he had to get Phineas home, before Linda found out and got worried.

Phineas understood, as Selena was asleep as he and Perry were leaving.


	14. Catching Colds

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Selena has the sniffles and a cold, but Perry and Alter Perry will take care of her.**

**I know this will be cute.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, since Selena had became part of the Doofensmirtz family but Doof heard sneezing, waking up that morning along with crying from the crib beside his bed, approaching.

The infant platypus seemed like she had the sniffles, which could turn into a cold which made him feel bad for her, knowing infants were cranky when sick.

He then picked her up, feeling her forehead, as there was a fever beginning meaning a cold was beginning, making him feel bad.

"Poor little baby gitl, you're coming down with a cold.

I'll get your Daddies to help me with you." he said.

He then went to make himself coffee, in the kitchen carrying a sleeping Selena in his arms but placed her in Alter Perry's basket, knowing she wouldn't wake up for a while.

Alter Vanessa was already in the kitchen, making breakfast but could hear coughing in the living room, knowing it was Selena.

"She has a cold.

Poor little thing." he told her.

The jet black furred platypus female was worried about Selena, as she was like a little sister to her.

"We should tell Perry, when he comes over." she told him.

Doof agreed, hearing Selena crying weakly entering the living room, approaching Alter Perry's basket seeing her awake but didn't have the energy she normally had.

"It's okay, we'll help you get better." he reassured her.

He then sat on the couch holding her, while watching TV, seeing Alter Perry return after training, as Monogram had granted Perry's request to be a part time agent but he wondered what was wrong with Selena but was stunned, hearing she had a cold.

He then took her from him, lying beside her on the couch.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, as he felt something was wrong with Selena, as he left Phineas and Ferb's room, going to D.E.I but heard coughing and sneezing, making him panic as he opened the door, seeing Doof stroking Selena's back as she was coughing, making Perry worry, approachi.

"Hey. Perry.

Your daughter has the cold.

She's not taking it well.

We need to take her to a doctor." Doof told him.

Alter Perry was making breakfast, but worrying about his daughter, as he and Perry cared about her a lot and would do anything to help her.

"I'll make an appointment." Perry told him, getting the phone.

Selena was asleep in his arms but Doof felt bad for his niece.

But he knew she'd get better, as they were planning some fun things.

Perry then left with Selena, but would be back soon.

* * *

Perry then returned, later with Selena but she was asleep but Doof wondered if their little bundle of joy was okay, seeing a band-aid on Selena's left paw as the doctor had given her a flu shot.

"She has the cold, Doofy.

The doctor gave her a flu shot, but she wasn't happy." he told him.

Doof then saw him give Selena milk, but would give her medicine.

Doof then heard her coughing, which was adorable.

"She's one tough little one, Perry.

Like you." he said.

But Perry noticed that there were darker rings under his frenemy's eyes, worrying him.

"I had some bad dreams, about my alter self coming here and taking Selena so she'd be his protege." he said.

Perry understood his worry, but he and Alter Perry would protect her with their lives.

"We won't let that happen, Doofy." he told him.

Doof knew this, but knew his alter self could use his mind control powers on Selena.

But he smelt lunch as Alter Perry had been cooking, which was odd but nice.

He then heard Selena coughing, but saw Perry giving her medicine.

Alter Perry felt bad for her, as being sick wasn't fun.

He along with Perry would make her feel better.

* * *

Phineas heard loud crying, entering Doof's apartment seeing Perry with Selena in his arms, comforting her but saw she wasn't herself as Perry felt bad for his little bundle of platypus joy but the red headed boy then took her from the turquise furred male.

"Awwwwwww... poor little girl.

Being sick sucks, huh?" he told her.

Perry's eyes widened, hearing that.

"Phineas, please don't use words like that around her.

She has a mind like a sponge." he told him.

"Sorry, Perry." he said.

"It's okay." he said.

Phineas then sat down on the couch, with her in his arms but wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm, but smiled seeing her sneeze.

"Awwwwwww... that's cute.

I hope both your Daddies are taking care of you." he told her.

She yawned, watching TV with him, not understanding.

But he hoped Selena would get better.

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen, making Selena a bottle of juice but sneezed loudly, making him nervous as he blew his bill, but didn't want to tell anybody as he didn't want to be a burden, plus Selena needed him.

He then left the kitchen, with the bottle as Selena was in Phineas's arms as he approached, but he noticed that Perry didn't look so good.

"Maybe you should lie down, Perry.

You don't look so good." he told him.

I-I'll be fine, Phineas.

Besides Selena needs me." he told him.

"I know but you need to take care of yourself, Perry." he told him.

He then sneezed loudly.

Phineas then hugged him as Selena was laughing, but Perry blushed, wiping his bill with a tissue.

"Maybe we should tell Doofy, he can help." he said.

Perry shook his head, not wanting to bother anybody.

"What if you have to go on a mission?" he told him.

"I-I don't care, Phineas...

I can take care of myself." he said feeling dizzy.

"Perry!" he said catching him.

Selena was stroking his head, as Phineas placed a hand gently, feeling the turquise furred male was burning up and a fever was beginning.

Alter Perry had seen this, but would let Perry tell Doof he was sick.


	15. Getting Him Help

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Yes, Yes Perry ois being a stubbornpus, thinking he can handle his cold by himselg but he'sd wrong.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open weakly, finding himself on the couch but had heard Phineas talking to Alter Perry about this, but he didn't care as he ciould take care of himself, and he didn't want to bother anybody.

But he felt really bad, as his head was sore, along with his throat and his body felt pains too but he couldn't let them see.

"Perry, you're awake.

I was worried about you.

You look terrible, buddy.

You've gotta get some help." Phineas told him.

Perry felt a splitting headache, curling up into a ball, shivering, moaning which made the red headed boy worried, leaving the oom, going to find Doof but he was making lunch, wondering what was wrong.

"Perry's really sick, but won't let anybody help him.

He needs to see a vet." he told him.

Doof's body shook with fear, seeing his frenemy curled up on the couch, feeling grouchy, not himself, approaching carefully but scooped the turquise furred male up in his arms.

"W-Whatcha you doing. Doofy?" Perry asked weakly.

"Taking you to a vet." he answered.

The turquise furred male's expression darkened, hating the vet, but didn't have the strength or energy to escape out of his arms but saw Phineas get in the car with them.

He saw worry in his eyes along with Doof's.

* * *

Perry was asleep while lying on the counter in the vet's office, but felt a slight pain in his paw as the vet had given him a flu shot but prescribed Nyquil, alonmg with rest and fluids, making Doof and Phineas relieved hearing the turquise furred male had the flu, but would've died if he hadn't got seen.

"It's okay boy, you'll recover." Phineas whispered in Perry's ear.

Doof smiled, seeing Perry shiver as the flu was making him nuts, but would make him chicken noodle soup when they got back, which Vanessa had taught him to cook.

Phineas listened as the vet was telling them how to give Perry medicine, along with Doof but knew he couldn't go on missions until he'd recovered.

Doof would tell Monogram later about this, so he'd understand if Perry didn't show up for missions in a while.

"We should get back, Phineas." he told him.

Phineas agreed, picking up the turquise furred male, leaving the vet's office.

He knew Doof could take care of Perry for him.

* * *

Alter Perry was sitting on the couch, with Selena in his arms as she was asleep, but still buggy with the cold, seeing Doof along with Phineas enter with Perry in the red headed boy's arms but looked bad, making him worry.

"He has the flu, guys.

The vet gave him a flu shot.

He looks out of it." he told them.

Alter Perry felt bad for him, seeing Doof enter, placing a cold compress on Perry's head, knowing it would cool down the fever his frenemy had.

Phineas smiled, knowing how much Doof cared about Perry, even though they'd been enemies but were now friends.

He then saw Alter Perry bring in a pitcher of orange juice for Perry.

He'd heard that orange juice helped people when they were sick, because of the vitamin C in it, but he smiled feeling bad for him.

But Phineas had to go home, as it was nearly dinner time but would come back in the morning, hugging Perry, hoping he'd be okay.

"We'll take care of him, Phineas." Doof assured him.

The red headed boy smiled, leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Doof found Perry curled up on his bed, but coughing in his sleep, making him worry, getting out of bed, picking him up carefully.

He put him in bed as he climbed back in, beside him but could hear Perry's coughs making him scared, worrying in case his frenemy had swine flu but he wondered if animals could even get swine flu.

"It's okay, my little frenemy.

You need your rest.

Phineas was freaked out about you earlier." he said softly.

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open, feeling bad but smiled weakly, seeing he was by Doof's side.

"Uhhhhhh... I feel terrible, Doofy.

What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"You've got the flu, Perry." he told him.

The turquise furred male groaned, feeling weak.

"Just rest." Doof told him.

He watched as Perry fell asleep, but was stroking him falling back asleep...


	16. Taking His Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing and Perry's refusing to take his medicine but Doofy and Phineas are going to get him to.**

* * *

Perry was refusing to take medicine, later that morning, lying on the couch, as Doof was trying to get him to take the medicine the vet had prescribed him, knowing he hated taking medicine.

Thankfully Selena was still asleep in her crib in his room, but saw the turquise furred male spit it out, but heard the door open, seeing Phineas enter, dressed but wondered what was going on.

"A certain somebody's refusing to take his medicine, Phineas." he answered.

Perry hid under the couch, not wanting to look in Phineas's eyes, knowing he would guilt him into taking it.

"Come on, boy, you need to take it." he said.

"No, No I don't, Phineas." he said coughing from under the couch.

Phineas sighed, getting to his feet and going into the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping Perry would change his mind, taking his medicine.

Doof then was making warm oatmeal, but putting blueberries into it, knowing his frenemy loved that stuff.

The red headed boy hoped Perry was okay, but turned around, hearing soft footsteps and coughing, seeing Perry there weak and dizzy as he caught him.

"We need to give him medicine, now Doofy." he told him.

Doof agreed, getting the medicine, seeing the turquise furred male weakly struggle, but gave up.

"Open your bill, my little frenemy." he said.

Perry did so, as Doof gave him medicine but bit Doof's hand.

"S-Sorry Doofy, I didn't mean it.

I'm just not a fan of medicine." he told them.

"I know you hate medicine, but we care about you.

We want you to get better." Phineas told him.

He then saw Doof go, to tend to the wound as Perry was drinking coffee, to help himself wake up.

Phineas saw his eyelids get heavy, as he was still infected with flu germs, making him feel bad for yelling at him but picked him up gently, going into the living room but watching TV.

He heard Perry sneezing, making Phineas smile.

_Awwwww... poor Perry._

_Being sick sucks, especially having the flu, but resting and medicine should help._

_Besides Selena needs you._

He stroked his forehead, seeing Doof return with Selena in his arms, but had a bandage on the hand that Perry had bitten.

Phineas knew Selena was sick too, with a cold, but Alter Perry was taking care of her.

He was giving the infant medicine, but she wasn't struggling like Perry had.

* * *

Alter Perry was worried about Alter Vanessa, as she'd been unlike herself, moody and food cravings made him scared, but knew Doof had the answer entering the living room, seeing Selena on the couch beside Perry who was loaded with the flu, but Doof wondered why he looked nervous.

He told him about Alter Vanessa, as they needed to examine her, but the jet black furred platypus female was scared, but wanted to know what was wrong.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, seeing the results, as Alter Perry was comforting Alter Vanessa and wondering what was bothering Doof so much.

"She's pregnant." he told him.

A smile crossed his bill, excited about being a real father, as taking care of Selena had helped him learn fatherhood skills.

"I'm happy for you guys." Doof told them.

Alter Vanessa then kissed Alter Perry, smiling.

* * *

Perry wondered why his alter self looked so happy, as he didn't know the good news yet, but knew he would be happy as Selena would have a playmate.

He wasn't happy hearing he had to stay home with Perry, while the others were going to the fair, but Alter Vanessa would go with him tomorrow.

He growled angrily, going to get a snack, as he was hungry.

Perry could hear him muttering, in a foul mood.

But he was feeling out of it, laughing manically, like Doof used to, but dressed up like Alter Doof but put a fakr scar on his right eye, along with an eyepatch, as Alter Perry spat out chips, seeing him.

"W-What're you doing, Perry?

If this is some joke, stop!" he said.

But Alter Perry knew the flu germs and the medicine were making him a little out of it but would come back to normal.

He then saw Perry fall to his knees, shivering, sneezing and coughing.

Alter Perry knew he needed his medicine, but had an idea knowing Perry loved hot chocolate, making some but slipped some of the medicine into it but it hadn't altered the taste, meaning Perry wouldn't know he was taking his medicine.

He then placed the mug on the coffee table, helping Perry onto the couch, handing him the mug.

"T-Thanks.

I didn't mean to scare you." he said weakly.

"I know, but just take it easy." he told him.

Perry was drinking the hot chocolate, feeling drowsy, as the medicine was kicking in, placing earbuds in his ears, grabbing his friend's I-Pod.

He then played video games while he slept.

But he hoped he'd get better.


	17. Dpending The Weekend With Phineas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, knowing gamergirl98 will enjoy but Phineas and Perry are gonna have a little one on one time while the others are away for the day, as there's a few things he still has on his mind.**

**I'm also working on an ATSD story too.**

* * *

Doof along with Alter Vanessa, Selena and Phineas returned from the fun fair, seeing Perry asleep dressed like Alter Doof but had a feeling the flu plus medicine had made the turquise furred male was out of it, but removed the eyepatch hearing Perry moan in sleep, making Selena curious.

"Should we wake him up, Doofy?" Phineas asked gently.

"No, No we shouldn't Phineas.

We'll wake him up around dinner." he answered.

The red haired boy nodded in reply, knowing that Perry was still buggy but he would help him anyway he could, seeing Alter Perry hug Alter Vanessa, as he realised they were like a family.

He was on the couch, with Selena in his arms, feeding her milk, knowing she hadn't had any in a while.

"Good girl, Selena.

You'll be happy, as you might get a sibling to play with." he told her.

Doof smiled, watching this as it was a cute father-daughter moment, seeing Phineas join them.

He knew that he could count on him.

"You staying for dinner, Phineas?" Doof asked.

"No, No I can't, Doofy.

I gotta go.

I'll see you guys later." he said hugging Doof.

Doof smiled, feeling warm inside seeing him leave.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open, smelling dinner getting up but fell over his webbed feet, but got up weakly walking into the kitchen, seeing them at the table, sitting down, but sneezed and dabbed at his bill with a tissue but was recovering slowly.

Doof saw him eating sweet and sour chicken with rice but his nostrils were too bunged up with mucus for him to smell it clearly.

_This is good, that he's starting to eat a little._

_But the others and I will be away all day tomorrow._

_I'm sure he'll be okay._

He then saw Alter Perry rocking Selena in his arms, as she was tired making him and Perry smile, knowing he was better this way than being Alter Doofus's sidekick.

Selena's eyes then closed in sleep, as Alter Perry placed a pacifier in her bill.

He then went to Doof's room, placing her in her crib, tucking her in but kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey." he whispered.

He closed the door quietly joining the others in the living room, noticing Perry had probably went to bed, sitting on the couch, watching TV as Doof was there.

"Hey you okay, Doofy?

Did I grow extra limbs?" he asked, making Doof laugh.

"No, No you didn't grow extra limbs.

Perry and I are happy seeing you happy.

After what happened in the second dimension.

I guess Selena brings out goodness.

You excited for our little trip?" he told him.

"Yes, Yes I am, Doofy." he said.

Doof smiled, seeing him drinking soda, and eating chips.

He liked him like this.

"I'm gonna go to bed.

I'll see you in the morning." Doof told him.

Alter Perry nodded, watching him go.

He yawned, watching TV.

His eyes then closed in sleep, lying in his basket but he was excited, knowing tomorrow they were going to New York but he was planning to go shopping.

* * *

Phineas wondered why it was quiet in Doof's place, but heard coughing, entering the kitchen finding Perry drinking coffee to wake himself up, smiling seeing Phineas there.

"Hey, where's Doofy and the others?" the red headed boy asked.

"I-In New York.

I couldn't go cause I'm still buggy.

They'll be back on Monday." he told him, blowing into a tissue.

He was clearing the mucus out of his nostrils.

"You can't stay here all by yourself, Perry.

Come back with me.

It's better than being here all weekend by yourself." he told him.

The turquise furred male then followed Phineas into the hover car, as they left to go to the Flynn-Fletcher house but it was early in the morning, meaning his family wasn't up, sneaking into his and Ferb's room as Ferb was already up, but Perry curled up in a ball, falling asleep.

Phineas thought that cute, going downstairs to get breakfast but would bring some food for Perry.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

"Perry?

Earth to Agent P!" Phineas said, stroking Perry.

The turquise furred male's hazel eyes fluttered open weakly, sneezing, wearing a dressing gown, but sat up seeing Phineas had brought breakfast up for them, making Perry smile weakly.

"Sorry, Phineas." he told him weakly.

The red headed boy saw him drinking orasnge juice, soothing his throat for a while, but he saw a frown on Phineas's face, making him worry.

"Perry... how come you didn't tell us?

You were a secret agent all this time?

I felt mad that you never told Ferb and me before." he said softly.

Perry sighed, knowing Phineas would bring this question up sooner or later, but knew Monogram wouldn't be maddder than he already was for accidentally breaking rules.

"I-I had no choice, Phineas." he said.

The red headed boy didn't follow.

"I wanted to tell you from the start, but that would mean breaking the rules of the O.W.C.A, Organisation Without A Cool Acryom along with my boss Major Monogram.

Animal agents aren't supposed to let their host families find out who they really are, in case our enemies hurt them.

But I had to make that choice, so you and Ferb wouldn't get hurt or worse

I know you're probably still mad on the inside, because I did that, but I was scared myself when you guys fell out of the window.

I-I kind of think of you, me and Ferb as brothers.

We've grown up together, along with forming a deep bond which I couldn't let you guys get hurt, as it would hurt me.

You guys are like a second family to me after my actual family were taken by poachers." he said sniffling.

He didn't notice warm tears leaking from his eyes, but Phineas felt bad, wrapping his arms around him as he curled up on the bed, beside him.

"It's okay, Perry.

Ferb and I know you didn't mean to lie.

Of course we're like brothers.

What happens to animal agents if their families know?" he asked.

"They get relocated or fired, Phineas.

It's been my worst nightmare, but you and Doofy stopped it from happening." he said coughing slightly.

"Here, drink.

That should help." he said handing him juice.

"Thanks, Phineas." he said smiling.


	18. Getting His Germs

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Perry's still hanging out with Phineas as Doof and the others are still in New York.**

**But Phineas is trying to make Perry feel better**

**I also added a part where Doofy is dancing to that wworkout show he likes in Candace Disconnected as I saw it on Youtube this morning.**

**Thank you for making an adoofable moment for my fave frenemies..**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, at the Flynn-Fletcher house but Phineas was already awake along with Ferb, but the red headed boy saw Perry was still asleep, still recovering from the flu.

He sighed, remembering yesterday, when he and Phineas had been talking about Perry being an agent and hoped the turquise furred male would recover.

But he then ran out of the room, after Ferb, going downstairs seeing Candace awake but the strawberry blond haired female heard sneezing, seeing Perry come down the stairs on his hind legs weakly, as she knew what had happened in the second dimension hadn't been some crazy dream.

"Perry, you okay?

You still don't look so good.

You should rest, Perry." Phineas told him.

The turquise furred male shivered, feeling cold still but warmed up a little feeling Phineas's arms around him.

"Go lie on the couch, Perry." he told him.

Perry then placed the animal translator earpiece in his ear.

"Okay, Phineas.

I hope Doofy and the others are okay." he said weakly.

"Don't worry, he'll call." Ferb told him.

Candace smiled, knowing how much her brothers cared about Perry, making her sigh going into the kitchen after her brothers.

She didn't like the idea of Doof being friends with her brothers, even though he was good hearted, unlike his counterpart in the second dimension.

But she felt bad, hearing Perry cough slightly, hearing from Phineas that the turquise furred male had the flu.

She noticed that Phineas seemed distracted, as he wanted to make Perry feel better, knowing he was missing Doof and the others, hearing barking as Pinky came into the backyard, going to see Perry as she missed her boyfriend, and Selena knowing her and Perry's daughter was with Doof in New York.

She entered the living room, hearing Perry sneeze, lying on the couch wrapped up in warm blankets watching the Soap Opera Channel, feeling bad for him.

"Awwwwww... you still look bad.

How's Selena/" she said.

"She's fine, Pinky.

She's in New York.

Doofy and Alter Perry are taking great care of her." he said coughing.

He then drank some juice.

Pinky then laid beside him, not caring if she caught his germs, watching TV with him, as Phineas smiled knowing this was cute.

He decided to leave them alone, working on a project with Ferb and their friends.

Candace had gone with Stacey to the mall.

* * *

Phineas was nervous, knowing it was time to give Perry his medicine, knowing he wasn't a big fan of medicine but had an idea seeing Pinky there, knowing she was Perry's girlfriend, grabbing the bottle of medicine,, placing it in hot chocolate, knowing Perry wouldn't know that he was taking his medicine.

Ferb smiled, hearing from his brother how Perry had struggled the other day to take his medicine as they were making lunch, but Phineas smiled as the mictowave pinged as the hot cocoa was ready, mixing the medicine in, and it wasn't altering the taste.

He then made some noodle soup for Perry, knowing from Doofy, how he liked the soup he'd made and always ate it when Doof made it along with cheese.

He then carried a tray into the living room, seeing Pinky had left, as Perry was asleep, sniffling, as his nostrils were bunged up again, sitting up and smiled, seeing that Phineas had made him soup along with cocoa.

Phineas placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his fever was breaking slowly.

"Thanks, Phineas." he said softly.

He'd no idea, that he was taking his medicine but feeling a little drowsy, as it was extra strebgth.

Phineas sighed, knowing Perry wasn't going to teach him and Ferb cool agent skills until he was better but hoped he'd get better.

* * *

Pinky was feeling unwell, and unlike herself, as she had no idea some of Perry's flu germs had entered her system, nut she couldn't tell Carl or let anybody know as she couldn't stop work because she was sick, but decided to go home, as work was done for the day. but headed to Phineas and Ferb's house, entering the living room, seeing Perry watching TV, drinking orange juice but looked a little better.

Her head had a splitting headache, her throat hurt like it'd went on a mission, and felt buggy overall, lyong on the couch as Perry worried, bringing a turquise furred paw to her forehead, feeling a fever beginning, making his hazel eyes widen.

"Phineas, Ferb I need your help." he said coughing dlightly.

The red headed boy wondered what was wrong, but frowned seeing Pinky unlike herself, placing a hand on the dog's forehead, feeling a high fever, seeing Perry worry.

"Yes, Yes she has the flu, Perry." he told him.

A sad look was on Perry's face, feeling bad because he'd given her his flu germs.

"It's okay, Perry.

I'll call Isabella.

She'll take Pinky to the vet." he told him.

Perry saw Pinky shiver, wrapping the blanket around her, to keep her warm but felt her nuzzle him, making him smile but stroked her head gently.

"It'll be okay, Pinky.

The vet will help you feel better." he told her.

She smiled, falling asleep.

He hoped she'd recover as he cared about her.

* * *

In the hotel room, Doof was excited, knowing his fave workout show was coming on, which he and Perry loved working out to, when nobody but him and Doof were alone.

Alter Perry heard the funky music and wondered what Doof was watching, seeing him dancing along with the people on screen.

"It's my fave workout show, Dance Baby.

Let's just say a certain friend of ours is very into it." he told him.

Alter Perry knew sometimes, he'd caught Perry working out to that show along with secretly recording him and putting it on Toutube.

"I kinda miss watching it with Perry.

Let's just say he's got some moves." Doof said.

Alter Perry sighed, seeing Doof sad making him feel guilty, knowing how Doof never missed Dance Baby for anything.

He then joined him, making Doof stunned.

"I'm just trying to make you happy.

I know you and Perry dance your butts off to this stuff." he told him.

Doof hugged him when they were done, but was sweaty, but Alter Vanessa had recorded them sancing to that show.

She then put it on Youtube.


	19. Cheering Pinky Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope gamergirl98 likes and Perry wants to cheer Pinky up as she caught his flu germs slong with making cookies for her.**

**I think it's cute.**

* * *

Perry was feeling better, but he was feeling bad for Pinky as she was ill and wanted to cheer her up, as it was Sunday night and Doof and the others were coming home in the morning, and Phineas thought it was cute that Perry cared so much about Pinky, but found the turquise furred male in the kitchen, putting on an apron and a baker's hat.

2Perry, whatcha you doing?" he asked him.

He put the translator in his ear, so he could answer in English and not chatters.

"I-I wanted to bake Pinky cookies, to help her feel better." he told him.

"Awwwwwww Perry, that's cute.

Let me help you." he said.

Perry nodded in reply, as the red headed boy grabbed an apron, baking with his best friend.

He knew how much the turquise furred male cared about Pinky, as he was making more cookies for Isabella.

"You okay, Perry?

You look a little sad." he told him.

"Yeah, I feel bad about Pinky.

She got sick from me." he told him.

Phineas smiled, hugging him, making the turquise furred male feel a little better, as the cookies were done, seeing Perry wrapping them up in a box along with other things that would make her feel better, while sick as he thwen decided to go over to Isabella's house, so he could see Pinky.

Phineas smiled, knowing Pinky would love the comfort package.

He then heard the phone ring, answering it and hearing Doof on the other end, knowing Perry would be happy, when he returned from Pinky's.

He hoped he wouldn't get flu again.

* * *

Pinky's eyes fluttered open weakly, seeing a certain turquise furred male in Isabella's room, but hugged him, coughing slightly, opening the package he'd gotten her.

"T-Thanks Perry...

Mmmmmm... cookies.

Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome.

I kinda felt bad for making you ill." he told her.

"Perry it's okay.

These things happen.

You'd better stay away from me.

I don't want you sick again, Perry." she told him.

Perry smiled, knowing she was right, but heard Isabella's footsteps, leaving using his agent skills, knowing he cared about her deeply.

She hoped he wouldn't be hard on himself because of this.

* * *

Perry smiled, returning to the Flynn-Fletcher household, smiling as he saw Phineas on the couch watching TV, joining him hoping that Pinky would recover soon, but saw Phineas hug him.

"Hey boy, how's Pinky?" he asked him.

"Still buggy with the flu.

I hope she gets better." he answered, eating dry cereal.

"Oh I almost forgot, Doofy called.

He's in Chinatown." he told him.

"Cool, Phineas.

I guess we'll meet him at the airport in the morning." he told him.

Phineas smiled, knowing how much Perry cared about Doof, and knew he'd hoped he was having fun in New York knowing he'd tell him about it once he came back tomorrow.

He yawned, tired but curled up in Phineas's arms, missing this because he hung out at Doof's a lot, as his eyes closed in sleep.

Phineas stroked his forehead, hearing the front door open as Ferb came in with Vanessa, but the Goth chick smiled, seeing Perry asleep, knowing he was a father sort of and his alter self was living with her Dad, as he'd told her.

"Ready to go, Vanessa?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, Yes I am Ferb." she replied.

Phineas saw them leave but heard the phone ring as it was Doof saying he was missing Perry but could hwear funky, workout music in the background which sounded like Dance, Baby.

He then hung up.

_Doofy cares about you a lot, Perry._

_I know you're gonna be happy seeing him in the morning._

_We should go to bed._

He then picked Perry up gently, going upstairs to his and Ferb's room, placing Perry on his bed while getting ready for bed.

* * *

Doof and Alter Perry were at a br in Chinatown, drinking a lot of wine, as this was the last night of their little vacation, while Alter Vanessa was shopping with Selena and buying gifts and things to remember the trip.

Alter Perry sensed that Doof missed Perry, as he hadn't been himself but knew he'd come back to normal, once they got back to Danville

He was eating nuts but hoping things were okay but felt like having some fun, activating his wings, so he could go for a flght around the city, making Doof smile.

"Just don't causer too much trouble." Doof yelled.

Slter Perry nodded, flying off.

Doof then saw Alter Vanessa join him with Selena, as she'd put the bags in the hotel room but saw Doof dancong crazily, making her laugh.

Selena was clapping her paws, liking it.

"I know, honey." she said, stroking her.

She wondered where Alter Perry was.


End file.
